Love makes all things beautiful
by Ai Queen
Summary: Book 1 of White Love Trilogy: Tears come to Ai's eyes as she makes the biggest mistake in her life. Will Shinchi stop her? Why would he stop her after he rejected her? The wedding day is finally here,Will Shinchi\Conan realize his feelings for Ai\Shiho before it's too late! NOW Gin confronts with Ai and Conan!
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan fan fictionLove makes all things beautiful

Story by Deena yahya

DISCLAIMER: I own detective Conan …..In my dreams maybe….

Chapter 1I love you

"Innocent!" the judge stated. Haibara and Conan were at court. They had finally done it. They had finally taken down the organization. Gin and Vodka were there too. But Gin had a lawyer of everyone's dreams. The best lawyer ever and now after Haibara and Conan told the judge their story; he stated that Gin was innocent.

"He will have a warning for shooting kids though. 5 years of jail." The judge said. Haibara gasped. Gin killed more then a thousand of people and was going to jail for only 5 years?As Gin was leaving he gave Ai a big evil cold glare.

She shivered and held Conan's hand. Conan was surprised by this. He looked at her. She looked down and blushed. He then gave her a warm smile. She then hugged him. She wanted to cry. "Thank you for helping me through this." Ai said. "don't worry about it. Any way what would I do without you Haibara? Or should I start calling you Ai?" Conan said.

" you could call me Ai" She replied. He smiled to her. She managed a smile back.

Hakase's residence night (past Hakase's bedtime)A month later….It was a late night when Ai confronted Conan saying " I'm sorry."

"for what?" Conan asked.

"there's no antidote." She replied.

Conan was shocked. " YOU DIDN'T WORK HARD ENOUGH ! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WRONG YOU DID! YOU COULDN'T HAVE NOT FOUND AN ANTIDOTE! THERE HAS TO BE!"Conan yelled.

"I worked as hard as I could for the man I love." She said very softly.

"you didn't – wait! You love me?" Conan asked.

"yes." Ai was surprised.

" I'm sorry Ai for two things 1) for yelling at you 2) I love Ran." Conan said.

He saw the motion-less face become the saddest face anyone ever saw. " I'm sorry. We could forget about this." He kissed Ai on the cheek.

" we could go on a date or something… to cheer you up a little." Conan said.

"oo…ok" she replied. She tried to keep her tears in her eyes, but they escaped quickly. Conan hugged her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She failed.

Hey everyone! this is my first fan fic ever! So please cut me some slack! oh and please read and reveiw!

Cut scene for Chapter 2: Jackson

Ai's pov-

Hakase once tried to tell me his weekly speaches during the day...boring ...then hakase was changing the subject to asking me if should get married anytime soon. "since your 22 years old its time to find your soal mate." Hakase said. "no" i said.

"i found you the right guy. he understands what your in now and he's looking forward to marrying you." hakase said.

"you told him?" i yelled in shock. "he is the son of my best friend since i was 15!" hakase said.

"so he is ok with marrying me?" i asked. "yes" hakase answered.

"in a kid body?" i asked. Hakase nodded.

"I have to meet him first" i said. Hakase bit his lip. he knee i didnt agree with him most of the time.

"his name is Jackson" hakase said.

then suddenly the door bell rang. i went to answer.

An attracting Brown haired guy was on our door step.

"hello you must be Ai-kun" the man said.

"and who are you to call me by my first name?" i asked.

"my name is Jackson. im your fi'once" he said

Oh my god! will Ai say yes? will she marry this man?

what will happen to Conan once he knows? find out once you see the next chapter! :D :D!

.END OF CHAPTER 1I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Love makes all things beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Author note: I am sorry for my very long time till i updated but my laptop's keyboard gone bad and i had to to beg my dad to go on his computer. but ill now be updating weekly. i missed u all!

Chapter 2: Jackson

Hakase's residence (Ai's Pov)

It was the time of the month to have our ''Family" meeting. It was really only me and Hakase. Talking about what we will buy to save money ...and carbs(Mainly for Hakase but I would like to have a diet to) and also about our plans like visits and places. it was a year since being rejected by Conan. And it was our 5th meeting .

But this meeting was the worst. Hakase had the worst idea on his mind. He knew that i had been rejected by Conan. I told him. He had noticed my feelings for him. Anyway I was telling him that we wont get fast food this month, When he stared at me in a weird way. "What is it Hakase?" I said.

"your 22 now" he said.

"yes so what?" I said hating it when men couldn't get their point.

"Ai-kun I hate to see you so lonely and I love u like your my own daughter. and it doesn't mean that since Schnchi-kun rejected you your life is over. I want you to find yourself a husband, a fiancé or even a boy friend. the important thing is that I don't want you to die lonely." Hakase said.

"Who would want to marry me Hakase? if you cant see I am in the body of a 12 year old. and I am an x-drug maker in a secret -no-dangerous organization. plus I don't think I want one." I said.

"Well you wanted Schnchi-kun. and you are very smart, and I hear from the principle that the boys in your school really like you. you are also a pretty girl Ai-kun and you can cook too and clean well. what more does anyone want?" Hakase said looking at his watch to see the time.

"I only love Kudo-kun Hakase ...its like a curse." I said.

"I found you the right man Ai-kun. I explained to him your situation and he has agreed to marry you." Hakase said.

"You told him!" I yelled.

"I trust this man! he is the son of my best friend since I was 15!" Hakase yelled, in a much lower voice. "and this guy is 26. Only a few years older then you. His name is Jackson and he is on his way to our house now." Hakase said.

The idea sickened me. To meet this strange man that would touch me at places I didn't want any soul to touch.(other then Conan) And that I wanted to wait until Ran broke up with Conan . It was on her mind anyway. She told Suzuki -san once in front of Ayumi and me. I acted like I didn't care about that. I never told Conan about that either knowing that Conan was madly in love with Ran and that he will accuse me of lying. An hour later someone rang the doorbell. I answered it. There -in front of me was a (kind of) attractive man with brown hair. He looked at me smiling brightly saying "Hello You must be Ai-Chan." he said in English. Calling me by my first name unnerved me a bit. "and who are you to call me by my first name?" I asked, fearing the answer in my head.

"I am your fiancé." he said. (NOOOOOO!) I yelled in my mind. I thought that Hakase was joking when he said that Jackson was on his way to our house. now he was on our doorstep. "oh...come in" I said letting him in.

Hakase came down the stairs to greet him. "hello Jackson. long time no see!" Hakase said in English .

"Hi Uncle Agase!" he said in fluent English. "this is the guy I was talking about" Hakase said.(Note that around Jackson they speak English)

No! bad thoughts came to my brain as I looked at Jackson again. I wasn't happy about those thoughts. I was thinking about what he might do to me when he interrupted me asking" so what is your real name?" Jackson asked, taking my hand and giving it a kiss. "Shiho Miyano." I said. "nationality?" he asked. "My mom is British and my dad is Japanese." I said . "Why don't you too go out on a date to get to know each other?" Hakase said. "You moved my temporary pills in another drawer in the lab. where did you put them? " I asked. "The Drawer next to the Lab computer." Hakase answered. Jackson watched me as I opened the door that led to the lab and basement. and wewnt down.

Authors pov

" She looks gorgeous." Jackson said ,adding "very cute"

"she is very famous in her class to. she rejects about 5 a day!" Hakase said.

Hakase sat on the couch saying "go slow on her for me ok? she's been through allot in her life. She isn't easy going if you haven't noticed. She isn't cruel and she isn't mean. but she acts that way as defense. when you get to know her she will be sweet to you." Hakase said pouring Jackson a cup of tea. Ai came up and then went upstairs to her room. 5 minutes later she screamed. Hakase stopped Jackson from getting up saying "don't worry. it hurts using those drugs. imagine your body growing in less then 10 minutes to the age of 22 from the age of twelve."

"is she the only victim to this drug?" Jackson asked.

"no" Hakase said afraid to continue the sentence.

"who?" He asked.

"I am sorry but I don't think that that man wants to let anyone know. its a secret. a very few amount of people know about this secret and you mustn't tell anyone about it your self. it will endanger every person that met her along with the other one and they will both be killed." Hakase said.

"roger that!" Jackson said. Then the two talked about manly jokes and laughed at them until Ai-Shiho Came down.

End of Chapter 2

Jackson

Sorry for the short Chapter everyone! next week I will make a much longer one!

here is my special spoiler:

"Your engaged?" Conan yelled. Jackson was taking a shower. Ai and Hakase were there too. "yes" Ai answered.

"so you agreed?" Hakase said handing Conan a cup of coffee.

"yes but I wont marry him until the ashes of the organization is clean and Gin and Vodka are dead" AI said looking away from the two guys after looking in Conan's eyes searching for jelousy,sadly none . but there was shock.

"Gin and Vodka are in jail. its safe." Hakase said. "Yeah but only for a Fuking 5years" Ai said. "we are doing the wedding soon whether you like it or not." Hakase said.

"Jackson is the male so he says its soon. sorry Ai-kun" Hakase said. "Then I hope" She said smirking at Conan. Hakase was trying to figure out why. "Then I hope that there will be enough time to work on the antidote again and give it another try." Ai said knowing what will happen. "WHAT?" Conan yelled hugging Ai So tightly that she was about to choke.

"Who are you? and why are you hugging my fiancée?" Jackson yelled.

Spoiler ended.

hope you like my story because I do!

please R and R!

thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Love makes all things beautiful

Chapter 3

You're engaged!

Ai's POV

I entered my room to get dressed after taking a temporary antidote from the laboratory. I didn't like Jackson. He looked like... a pervert. Too...easy going.

That wasn't all. He didn't look stable enough. I took all my clothes off and looked at the mirror. I held the temporary antidote and looked at it . I hated the pain that would soon reach me after swallowing this pill. I prayed that I might never need to use it again after taking down the Organization. I remembered what made me confess to Conan. Aptx. a drug that cursed the creator, and anyone who looked at it with either cold blood or gave them terrible memories. but the side effect was instantly killing him. the real effect was slowly torturing the person who looked at it... with their emotions, their memories, their feelings. all because it was created by cold blood.

Sherry created it. no-that would be accusing someone else-I made it. there was no running away from that fact. yes my parents created it. but I did the hard work. I hated my parents for cursing me like that. to make me a Miyano. The bitter memories all poured in like blood pouring out.

I swallowed the pill. I was right. The pain immediately surged through my body. I screamed very loudly praying to myself that Jackson wont bolt in my room for hearing me scream. I opened my eyes. I was a young women now. My breasts were bigger. My waist was a little wider but really skinny still. and I had curves.

yes I was sinned with drugs and blood but also cursed (or gifted) with beauty of no kind. I put on my clothes, which was a Dark red mini dress. And a pair of simple Black sandals. I then brushed my hair, then put a little bit red lipstick then got my purse and went downstairs.

Jackson looked at me up and down then smiled. "You look really attracting" he said grinning. Like I said A Pervert. We then walked to his car. "Wow" I said looking at his black Miata. The top was down. I touched the exterior. "like? I got it when I was in Los-Angeles. It will be yours also some day" He said. I smiled softly, getting in the car.

We went to the movies, then we went to eat at a normal country restaurant so Jackson can taste Japanese food. Then we walked in Beika park.

Which was a coincidence really. I spotted Schnchi there. It looked like he was using the temporary antidote too. He was with Ran. She looked bored. Must be talking about Sherlock Holmes again with her or about his cases. I NEVER got bored of those subjects.

"OH! Hi Shiho-Chan!" Schnchi Called. We walked toward the other couple. "Hi Schnchi-Kun" I said. "Who is she?" Ran asked. "This is my best friend Shiho Miyano. She is like a sister to me" Schnchi said smiling brightly at me and Jackson. "Who are you?" Jackson asked. "This is also my best friend Schnchi Kudo. Who is like a brother to me" I said smiling back. A fake smile. Schnchi knew. "Well who is your new friend?" Schnchi asked. "Friends? no were not friends. were engaged." Jackson Said, holding my hand. I looked down. Then looked up. Schnchi was in shock.

No more chances to wait till Ran broke up with him.

"Your engaged?" Conan yelled. Jackson was taking a shower. Ai and Hakase were there too. "yes" Ai answered.

"so you agreed?" Hakase said handing Conan a cup of coffee.

"yes but I wont marry him until the ashes of the organization is clean and Gin and Vodka are dead" Ai said looking away from the two guys after looking in Conan's eyes searching for jealousy, sadly none . but there was shock.

"Gin and Vodka are in jail. its safe." Hakase said. "Yeah but only for a Fuking 5years" Ai said. "we are doing the wedding soon whether you like it or not." Hakase said.

"Jackson is the male so he says its soon. sorry Ai-kun" Hakase said. "Then I hope" She said smirking at Conan. Hakase was trying to figure out why. "Then I hope that there will be enough time to work on the antidote again and give it another try." Ai said knowing what will happen. "WHAT?" Conan yelled hugging Ai So tightly that she was about to choke.

"Who are you? and why are you hugging my fiancée?" Jackson yelled.

Jackson was fully dressed. His hair still wet but no biggy. He walked towards us. "Who are you?" He asked Conan.

"Um ... I'm a friend...that's all ." Conan answered.

" he is only a friend Jackson ! That's all." Ai said.

"does he know about the drug thing?" Jackson asked.

"Hell I do" Conan said.

"you do look familiar..."Jackson murmured. "did I see you somewhere before?" He asked.

"Yes! Guys! you didn't tell him?" Conan asked.

"I thought Hakase told him" Ai said.

"I didn't know that you didn't want him to know." Hakase Said desperate to get off the hook.

Conan sighed. "ok... My name is Kudo Schnchi..." He started...

End of Chapter 3

Sorry guys I didn't do the long chapter I promised last time but next time ...

Gin's got a plan to leave jail!

He sent Ai a secret virus a year ago, it erased important data that proved that APTX -4869 existed. ok that's the spoiler for now! See you !


	4. Chapter 4

Love makes all things beautiful

Chapter 4

Regrets

Author's note: Sorry about taking long for the update. I am a Muslim. and I had celebrations in Eid.

that is an Arabian celebration that happens twice a year. oh well here is the long chapter.

Ai's POV

A week passed ever since the talk about who Schnchi was. I didn't let Jackson sleep in the same room as me.

Neither did Hakase let him rush things with me. Jackson grew more fond on Conan. But not that fond. He kept his eye out for competition from every corner. And he would watch Conan like a hawk whenever he handed me something or was a meter away from me. That also really un-nerved me. I noticed that my freedom (which wasn't that much) was being sunken away, slowly and steadily. I couldn't stand it but withdraw myself from the world in the laboratory. Closing the connection from me to the world with a slam.

And work on something that was left.

And let the tears fall.

And think about how my new life will be.

As Mrs. Jackson Pierce.

And the week passed...

It was now a warm rare day, considering it the beginning of Autumn. Hakase could hear the faint sound of the ice-cream truck at least one mile away from the road they were in. "Lets get some ice-cream Schnchi. It's been along time since we did hasn't it ?" Hakase asked. "good idea" Conan said.

"which flavor do you want Jackson?" Conan asked .

"Chocolate." Jackson replied.

"ok and always Ai you want vanilla right?" Conan asked.

" Sure Conan." Ai said.

Conan then heard the ice-cream truck music enter the street they were in.

"lets go then" Hakase said.

Hakase walked outside. "WAIT!" Ai yelled in Japanese.

Conan looked. "ya?" he asked, also in Japanese.

Her eyes narrowed at Jackson.

"don't leave me alone with him." She said in Japanese.

"don't worry we wont be long" Conan said smirking.

He left.

"What were you saying to him?" Jackson asked.

"oh nothing only a little joke secret we had for some time." Ai said.

"ok well its good that were finally alone." he said. His arms were then around Ai ."what are you doing?" She asked almost terrified. "we have to steal a kiss." he said.

His lips were terribly close. Her lips quivered. Her mind then clicked.

She discovered then that she would never marry this man.

She then knew what she wanted to do.

The next thing she knew was that she fell on the floor.

And Jackson had a very red cheek with the shape of a small hand on it.

Then Hakase and Conan came in once she got up.

She looked at both of them then she fled to safety, the exit to the world.

She sighed as she looked at the computer screen.

She saw a strange page.

Her eyes widened.

It was a virus. And there was a message along with it.

Dear Sherry,

I have sent you a virus a year ago and ordered it to be unleashed now.

I think it made some secret disappearances to some files.

NOT JUST ANY FILES.

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but the cold blood I have is waiting to strike.

With all my Love,

Gin

Ai stared at the page. Then a second later she was running out of the lab with full speed.

"Hakase!" Ai called. "What is it?" Hakase answered. Ai then saw Jackson. She ignored him and continued talking to Hakase. She looked terrified. "Gin set a virus on my P.C" She said. Conan gasped. Hakase ran to his room and another 2 minutes later he came down again with an Antivirus C.D. Ai grabbed it and ran with full speed. "Save the Antidote!" Conan yelled. Ai entered the C.D and turned the program on. She had to save the computer with all the files and most importantly the Data to the Antidote. If there was a chance to have Conan , She would have to do that.

She saved The Antidote. Only a few easy and short files were gone. But none of them were that important.

She could write them all again in less then an hour. She sighed. If only she didn't have to marry Jackson. Then she could have had a chance with Conan. But Jackson existed in this world so she had to give it a go .

She felt regret.

Suddenly the door opened. Ai felt the footsteps, as she had been trained before. Either Schnchi or Jackson. She looked behind. Jackson. She frowned. "nice lab" he said. "it may take time to move it to my place but I think we'll make it do" He added. "who said I am marrying you?" Ai asked. " Hakase is writing the invitations." Jackson said. "who said I want to marry you?" She asked. Jackson stared at her. Conan started down the stairs. "Oh hey To-bees. Ai can I ask you something?" Conan asked. "what is it?" Ai asked. "Can I have a temporary pill today? I want to go and see Ran." Conan asked. "about that..." Ai started. "what?" Conan Asked.

"there was a file deleted by the virus. it was a calculation. But I think I can make a much longer time in the pill." Ai said. "What? That's great!" Conan said. "ya. enough time to hang with your girlfriend." Ai said mournfully. Conan suddenly frowned. "Jackson can I talk to Ai alone?" Conan asked. "why not?" Jackson asked. Then he was out of the room . Conan held Ai's hand. Ai shivered. "Ai... you didn't get over it yet? it's been a year. "

Conan said. "I wont ever... I always will love you..." Ai said. tears came to her eyes. "Ai... can you do something for me?" Conan asked patting Ai's back. "anything." Ai said. "marry Jackson. He's a good guy. and he means well too. " Conan said. "I... I cant. I don't want him to-" Ai started but Conan cut her saying "For me" He then softly kissed her lips very quickly.

"don't tell Ran about that" Conan said swiftly.

He then left the room.

Ai touched her lips. She smiled to herself.

"Ai-kun! come were going to buy a wedding dress!" Hakase called.

"For Conan." She whispered.

She didn't think that was enough to let her marry Jackson.

But she had to.

She called out "COMING!"

Conan heard it in the kitchen . He smiled to himself. Ai would do it. But at the same time he got sad, not knowing why. He brushed it away. And watched as Ai walked toward Hakase. She looked at him. Then she frowned and looked down. She was ready.

Conan should be the best man.

" So you need my help?" A man's voice came on the phone.

"yes. I need you to do something for us." Vermouth said.

"what is it?" He asked.

"Do you remember APTX-4869?" Vermouth asked.

"yes . I was the assistant in working on it . along with Sherry who was leader. why?" The man asked.

"Gin and Vodka need to get out of jail" Vermouth said.

"They didn't get out of jail yet? I thought they escaped after the first day." the man said.

"they need to get out of jail. We have" events" to do." Vermouth replied.

"what kind of "events" ?" The man asked.

"A wedding." She answered.

"splendid. am I invited?" The man joked.

"no need for jokes. Gin and Vodka noticed that the bars can't conceal children. so we need the drug. to make them shrink like Sherry had. but I need the age level to get to age 14." Vermouth said.

"understood." The man said.

"We really need you Phantom." Vermouth said.

"yes. " Phantom said. "You really do." He added.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Sorry for the long update! I am back now though.

Spoiler:

Gin and Vodka get out of jail.

The wedding and what happens?

DOES AI MARRY JACKSON?

OR DOES CONAN FINALLY REALIZE HIS LOVE FOR AI?

FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Love makes all things beautiful

Chapter 5

Getting ready for a wedding

Part 1

Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I am late. had tests. Well here is the chapter.

oh and thanks for the review! you gave me new ideas.

here it is.

Jackson's POV:

I was at the park, thinking about Ai.

I Ai didn't want to marry me. She loved Kudo-san. I guessed it.

I took a sip of coffee and watched the children playing. I sighed.

Did Ai really want to marry me? I doubted it.

But I knew that I didn't want to force her. As Hakase said, Ai wasn't ready for such things. And it showed . She has been through a lot. I got up.

I was ready to talk to her.

Ai's POV

I sat on the couch, waiting for Hakase to get back. He was renting a place to hold the wedding. I sighed. Jackson went to get some fresh air. I knew that Jackson knew that I knew that he wanted to talk to me. I heard the door open. I waited. I saw Jackson enter. "hey" He said. "hi" I said back.

There was an awkward silence.

"I have to talk to you." He said.

"I know." I said. He sat next to me on the couch. He smiled at me. "Look Ai -Chan; I noticed that you don't want to marry me." He said.

"no! who said so? No! it isn't that it is just..." I stopped myself not knowing what to say.

He put his arms around me and put me in a hug.

"I don't want to force you to anything Ai-Chan. I am sorry for trying to kiss you a yesterday... listen I know you have feelings for Kudo-San. I guessed it.

I wish I could punch him for rejecting you. You are perfect. you are also beautiful. what more can a guy ask?" Jackson said.

I smiled. "thanks but... he doesn't love me . He loves Ran-Mouri." I said flatly.

"then he doesn't deserve you even." He said.

"...well..." Ai was speechless.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Jackson asked.

"yes! I do ! really!' I Said. I didn't realize Jackson was ever this nice. I knew I won't find another guy. "I do want to marry you. "I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "yes" I replied. "Really really sure?" Jackson asked. "YES!" I answered.

"great! I am marrying a the best girl in the world!" Jackson yelled. I giggled softly.

He kissed my cheek. I blushed a little, but I regained my cool quickly.

Only later ,when I was in my bed ,did I realize that it was a mistake. I shuddered at the thought of sleeping beside him in the bed...

End of Chapter 5

Getting ready for a wedding

Part 1

Authors note: I know I know . It's a very short chapter. The next one will be longer .

I promise!

Spoiler:

Conan enters the lab at 5:00 AM . He finds Ai on the ground crying. "Ai-Chan I have to tell you something." Conan said. "Oh sweet Schnchi..." Ai muttered. Conan's eyes widened. "Oh Kudo-Kun!" Ai stuttered not realizing it wasn't a dream. "Ai-Chan I have to tell you something" He said.

"NO!" She yelled. She handed him a pill. "There! take it! you'll be able to hang with your girlfriend more then!" She yelled. " But Ai-" Conan started but Ai cut him saying " No go back to your love! And leave me to marry someone I don't love! GO!" Ai yelled shooing poor Conan out of the lab. Then she melted to the ground and cried.

End of spoiler.

Note: ok everyone I'll update faster next time and with a longer chapter! See you!

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Love makes all things beautiful

Chapter 6

The False Wedding

Conan's POV

I was walking with Ran when suddenly Ai appeared in front of me and yelled out in my face "I LOVE YOU!" I stared at her. Ran laughed. "Sorry Haibara but as you can see I love Ran " I said holding Ran's hand .

Ai's eyes then were suddenly filled with hatred. "Then I don't have a reason to live" She replied as her tears dropped.

Ran giggled softly. I looked in Ai's eyes. "Haibara..." My voice drifted out but then I saw Ai's lips open again "GOOD BYE SCHNCHI!"

Then suddenly she dissolved into sand. "HAIBARA !" I yelled, but she was gone. "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"I really do" I whispered softly.

I awoke from the strange dream.

I scratched my head with thought. Why would I get such a dream?

I love Ai.

It slammed like being hit by a baseball bat... or what Gin hit me with that when he drugged me.

And I was giving her away. Like giving away a pearl to rich people when I was poor...of love.

I had to stop her from marrying Jackson before it's too late.

I got off bed and ran to the lab, knowing she would be there.

I opened the door to the lab and sprinted down the stairs.

I first saw papers on the table. I couldn't see Haibara ; But I could hear the distant sound of crying. I looked at the floor. I then saw Ai crying next to a shelf. Her small body seemed to fit in the small corner next to the shelf. I knelt down in front of the small figure. "Ai-Chan..." I whispered.

She opened her eyes. The tears kept falling.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Her eyes widened. I flinched.

"What are you doing here?" Ai snapped.

She stood up. I stood up also.

"Answer me!" She raised her voice a little more. And giving me one of her glares.

"I... I came here to tell you something important... It's about how you feel about me...Its just that.." I hesitated a little but she cut me saying "no! Your here to tease me before I get married now.. are you?" Ai yelled.

"no! It's not that! It's that-"I started but Ai cut me saying "NO! GO AWAY! " She yelled, shoving me toward the stairs. I was surprised by this. "Wait! I need to say that I-" I tried to say but then Ai put something in my hand. I looked in my hand.

It was a pill.

"A long temporary antidote that lasts for 3 days. use it wisely" Ai said softly.

"Ai-Chan I-" I tried to say but Ai started to yell again. "NO! GO BACK TO THE GIRL THAT DOESN'T LOVE YOU! GO BACK TO HER AND LEAVE ME! " Ai yelled shoving me up the stairs then opening the lab door and pushing me out and closing the door behind me. Then sinking on the stairs and sobbing more.

Ai's POV

"So do you say I do young lady?" The church minister asked. " I do" I said. "If there is anyone who objects this marriage please speak now or remain silent. " The church minister said. A lady stood up. " I object! " she yelled.

I stared at her. I knew the lady immediately. "...A...Akemi!" I yelled.

"Shiho-Chan! Don't marry him! You don't love him! You love Kudo Schnchi!" She yelled.

My eyes grew watery. "Don't force your self to fall. You can't force yourself to fall with anyone! you just fall... like with Kudo-San. Please don't make this mistake. Please." Akemi said.

I started to cry.

"But he doesn't love me!" I said.

"he does!" Akemi said.

"He's not even here to stop me!" Ai cried.

Akemi smiled softly.

"He was just running late finding out. And now he's on his way here to stop this wedding. " Akemi said.

"No he isn't" I cried.

"Yes he is " Akemi said wistfully. "He's just running late... as always."

She suddenly disappeared. The people in the church stared at the spot the young lady was at. Then my eyes widened.

And I found myself in my bed. To sleep those last hours alone. I realized that what I was doing was a big mistake.

I was going to either hurt Jackson, or Schinchi.

How could I do something like this? I was a scientist.

A scientist of logic. Why did I bring it this far? I wasn't in love with Jackson. Neither did I like him that much. I liked Jackson the normal friend way. He was kind to me. He was very nice to me also.

But I was too stupid.

Did I want to marry him from the first?

I pitied him in the beginning.

I hated him in the middle.

I liked him in the end.

I didn't want to marry Jackson.

I was only scared of disappointing Hakase. Because I loved him as if he was my own father. The person I never knew in my life.

But what about Schinchi?

He was always there for me.

My sister was right.

She was always right.

To look for love.

To leaving the Organization.

To not force myself to fall in love.

To pick Schinchi.

Schinchi... I felt guilty for kicking him out of the lab a few hours ago. He wanted to tell me something. But I didn't let him talk.

OK. Maybe Akemi wasn't right about everything.

Schnchi wasn't THAT late.

I giggled soberly and sadly, pitying myself.

I was also running late myself.

Hakase's POV

I was sitting alone in my room. listening to Ai-Kun yelling at Schinchi-Kun.

I knew Ai-Kun didn't love Jackson.

But I just stood there, like I was watching a movie.

We were all stupid.

I was stupid in bringing Jackson here.

Ai-Kun was stupid in forcing herself to marry Jackson.

And Schinchi-Kun was stupid to just watch his love who loved him back marry another man.

I didn't want all this to go in waste. I was going to fix my mistakes. And fix Ai-Kun's too.

And be a father .

End of Chapter 6

Note: They are all running late!

There is my chapter! And the next isn't the last! This is only the beginning!

Now here's a preview for the next chapter as always:

Author's POV

The church minister started to speak once Ai and Jackson were in place.

"We are gathered here to marry Miyano Shiho with Klein Jackson... and gather their love together to make it whole." The Church minister started.

Both Jackson and Ai both felt guilty upon hearing the second sentence.

"Please hurry up Schinchi" Ai thought to herself.

"Now if there is any reason to not marry these too persons together please speak or forever remain silent." The church minister stated.

"I object!" Someone yelled.

Ai thought at first that it was Akemi.

It wasn't.

It was Hakase.

Note: sorry I am a Muslim so I am not familiar with

Christian weddings.

Well I have to go! see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cupid's wedding

Authors note: Sorry for the delay! My dad now forbids me to go on the computer for my "ehem" terrible grades. I am studying harder, But my dad's travelling so he won't see that... So I guess I have to beg my stepmother to let me and not tell my dad... Well have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Detective Conan characters... I only own Jackson...Phantom...and This new girl in this chapter Numirako.

Hakase residence \ Ai's bedroom

Ai's POV

Shiho looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She was in her adult body, staring at herself wearing a white wedding dress. There was a lady with her. She was a hair stylist. She was curling Shiho's fringes that were on the left and right.

"You're lucky to get married someone you love" The hair stylist said.

Shiho perked up.

"Not a lot of people are that lucky..." The hair stylist added.

Shiho frowned to herself.

" I wish I was able to marry for love... but I never fell yet." The hair stylist said.

" then your lucky" Shiho heard herself say.

"why?" The young lady asked.

"because...I don't love this man. " Shiho replied.

The hair stylist stared at her.

"really?" She asked.

"I have been rejected by the one I love...So I am finding refuge with him." Shiho said.

"does that man love you?" The young lady asked.

"My sister said he's only running late." Shiho said, with a smirk on her face.

"where is your sister?" The lady asked.

"She died from Cancer." Shiho lied.

"I'm sorry" The lady said.

"It's alright." Shiho said.

" My last dream while I'm alone would be to let Schinchi run to the wedding and stop me from making the worst mistake in my life. To let him sweep me off my feet" Shiho said dreamily and out loud even though the lady knew she was talking to herself.

"Let's hope he does. " The lady said. " What's your name? " Shiho asked.

"Yasana Numirako" The lady replied. (ha-ha I just made that up.)

" A very nice name Numirako -Chan" Shiho said.

"Thanks " Numirako said.

"We could become friends " Shiho said.

"great." Numirako replied.

"You have to be at the wedding." Shiho suggested.

Numirako smiled. "Sure" she replied.

"So you will watch the wedding?" Phantom asked.

"yes . But we might not even show ourselves if something occurs. She was your friend after all" Vermouth replied on the phone.

"But what about Gin and Vodka?" Phantom asked.

"That's your job Einstein..." Vermouth said in English.

"Ya ... So I work on the drug and check it out for them so they can escape from jail while you go to the wedding?" Phantom asked.

"Ya... Do you want to switch so you could see your old friend?" Vermouth teased.

" Well I miss her" Phantom said.

" Baka. Your job is to get assistance from her later, Then we kill her" Vermouth said.

Phantom frowned. But so he wouldn't be labeled as a traitor he slowly answered "...well ok I got you" He said.

When he hung up, he felt like he was killing Shiho himself. He sighed to himself, wishing he didn't have to help in something that had to do with killing his only friend in the world.

Shiho was in the car waiting till Numirako gets the message to get out of the car and into the Chapel.

"Are you ok?" Numirako asked.

"yes...I was just thinking... Will he really come?" Shiho asked.

Numirako stood silent for 5 seconds.

"Lets hope so" She replied silently.

Shiho nodded.

Silence.

Then they heard the beep on Numirako's cell phone.

"lets go" She said, opening the car door and lifting her long red dress from the ground.

Shiho held her hand. Numirako looked at her.

"He isn't coming... isn't he?" She asked her newest but best gal pal ever.

Numirako bit her lip.

"Lets hope so... because if he doesn't ...I will swear at him badly." She replied.

She smiled at Shiho.

"I'll do your hair again when It's REALLY your day." She said.

Shiho smiled back. And got out of the car.

Shiho entered the chapel. Hakase held her arm. He smiled gently at her. She faked a smile back at him. But inside she was crying and screaming. Numirako was one of the bride's maids, behind her.

"Don't worry Ai-Kun" Hakase whispered.

"Where's Schinchi?" She asked him.

"I think he went to spend a day with Ran-Kun...Sorry. Not even here for your wedding day..." Hakase whispered to her.

Shiho continued to fake her smile.

"...Thanks ... for everything Hakase... no ..."She started.

He looked at her.

"Thanks for everything Otou-San" she said, reaching the end of the carpet.

Hakase's eyes widened.

"You've always made me proud to be your father... my daughter" He said, fighting back tears. He kissed her cheek. She smiled softly at him.

When she began to walk toward Jackson, Hakase's hand was holding it to tight. She looked at him. He didn't want to give her away to this man, Best friend's son or not.

When he let go he felt like he was giving away the only thing he had in the world.

Numirako watched all this and bit her lip, keeping herself from cursing her so called "Love" .

"Leaving her with this man that she doesn't love and going out with another girl that you don't love. neither she loves you back...that's selfish" She thought.

"We gather today to grant the wish of love between these two young adults." The Church minister began.

"Jackson Klein...Do you wish to marry the beautiful Shiho Miyano?" The Church minister asked.

Suddenly Shiho felt that cold aurora.

She knew...

Someone in the Organization was here. She could feel the cold smirk at her.

It was a lady. She knew who it was. She was good at disguising herself between the flock of bride maids. Vermouth.

Meanwhile Jackson knew Shiho didn't want to marry him. He loved her. He wanted the best for her. He saw she was scared. "I do" He forced himself to say.

"And Shiho Miyano ... Do you want to marry this man?" The church minister asked.

Shiho looked at Numirako. The girl frowned and shook her head and mouthed " HE ISN'T COMING"

Shiho frowned to herself.

" I do" She said softly.

She closed her eyes as if the words were bitter to her tongue.

"If there is anyone who objects this marriage... please speak or forever remain silent." The church minister said.

Numirako wanted to object badly but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Shiho prayed someone would object.

"I object!"

Shiho faced the person immediately... thinking it was Akemi.

It wasn't .

It was Hakase.

"Why do you object this marriage?" The Church minister asked.

"Shiho-Kun is my daughter! I felt last night that giving her to someone she doesn't love is wrong... I am sorry Shiho-Kun for bringing him." Hakase said.

Shiho's eyes widened.

"Otou-San..." She whispered to herself.

Schinchi stood befallen as he read the text message Hakase just sent him.

He was with Ran at the Cafe' that was at her house.

"I will never forgive you for throwing Ai-Kun away like this. And now she is forcing herself to marry a man she doesn't love because YOU told her to." It read.

It was like getting slapped awake. He knew he didn't feel right with Ran today.

He was going to give his last shot at her.

"Schinchi... you were saying?" Ran asked.

Schinchi looked at her. He loved her, but not like THAT. He thought, finally noticing his jeopardized world get back to normal.

"Ran I have to tell you something. " He said.

" Sure tell me anything." She replied.

" I don't love you like you think I do." He said.

"What? " Ran asked.

"We can be best friends but not more" Schinchi said quickly.

"Schinchi... do you really think I still have that childish crush on you?" She asked.

"Um... I thought... well anyway I am in love of another girl that has loved me for some time now that is about to marry a man that she doesn't love because I told her too because I was too stupid to realize that I love her and the whole time I was thinking that I love you but in the end I loved her and she is getting married RIGHT NOW so I need help getting there" Schinchi said in sync.

Ran stood silent for a moment swallowing what he said.

And as the nice person she was she said" Schinchi I can give you a ride to that place they are marrying at." She said.

"Really? thanks Ran!" He said more thrilled now then sad.

Ran showed him her car, parked outside.

They got in the car and drove toward the Chapel.

5 minutes later they found themselves in a traffic jam.

"Ksooow!" He yelled (Shit or damn it sorry for bad words.)

He didn't know what he was going to do ...

But he knew he was going to do the impossible.

"is there anyone else who objects this wedding?" The Church minister asked.

Everyone kept silent while the three were talking.

"Are you really sure you want to marry him Ai-Kun?" He whispered.

Shiho looked at both her fiancé and her father and thought for a split second which made Jackson sadden.

She knew Schinchi wasn't coming.

She had to move on.

"goodbye Schinchi" She thought.

"I am sure." She finally said.

" Then I don't want to force you to do else what." Hakase said.

They gone back to their places.

"We are ready" Jackson said.

"alright... is there anyone else who objects this marriage?" The Church minister asked.

Everyone kept silent.

"Then to complete this wedding you must kiss." The Church minister said.

Shiho looked at Jackson weakly remembering their first kiss.

Jackson also remembered what happened and frowned.

They faced each other... and their lips grew close.

"what are we going to do?" Ran asked Schinchi.

Schinchi got out of the car. "I'll see you there" he said quickly, closing the door and running with full speed toward the Chapel

He saw it at the end of the road. He kept going.

He kept running. He reached the doors.

He opened them.

When their lips almost touched, the doors opened suddenly.

Shiho looked at the doors. Then she felt that tears would go to her eyes.

It was Schinchi.

"Shiho!" He yelled.

Shiho was too much in shock to answer him.

Numirako smiled at Hakase. He smiled back.

"I am sorry Shiho! I was an idiot! I love you! Please! Don't marry Jackson! " He yelled.

Shiho looked at Jackson. He nodded, smiling. She smiled at him. She let go of his hands and held her gown up so she could run. Schinchi started to run also.

Once they reached each others arms, They kissed.

Some people laughed, since seeing this in many movies.

"I love you too" Shiho whispered to him.

He swept her off her off her feet, just as she wished he would.

She looked at Numirako and winked at her.

Numirako beamed at her.

They then kissed again , longer then the first...

"Schinchi!" Ran yelled, breaking their kiss.

She then saw Jackson.

Two couples were adjoined that day.

What a romantic time!

END OF CHAPTER 7: Cupid's wedding

I hope you like! Cause this story is far from over!

note: vermouth didn't show herself to Shiho due to events that happened.

Well the next chapter isn't so important, It's only Ai X Conan Fluff scenes so no need for a spoiler! I'll try to write faster if it wasn't for school and stupid math!


	8. Chapter 8

Love makes all things beautiful

Chapter : 8

Apples are hearts

Note from Author: I am really sorry for not uploading for a very long time. I went to America and stayed for 4 months there and came back. Now I will try to write once a week since dad banned me completely from computers (cause I am overweight I have to lose 25 pounds and he will get me a laptop) so I will try my best to lose weight for my readers! Wish me luck!

Here is the chapter. Its only a small story of Ai and Conan getting closer in their relationship…..

Part 1: Something more

Ai was out shopping with Ayumi. They were looking at beautiful looking dresses for Ran and Jonathon's wedding.

Ayumi was looking at a peculiar yellow dress. Ai liked it on Ayumi but she knew yellow wont suit her. And the only dress that took her eye was a long dark blue gown. It had a shiny wave that reminded people of studded Safires. But the problem was, it was much more expensive then the others, so Ai sadly couldn't buy it.

She knew she was being watched by Vermouth now. She told Schinchi that she was there but he told her not to worry –that he will contact Vermouth soon enough.

There were other people watching her today though, and she sensed their presence. Sure enough three boys were watching Ayumi and her.

Mitsuhiko was staring at Ayumi with Genta while our loveable star-Conan was watching his beautiful true love. He noticed she looked at their direction more then once and smirked but didn't fully face them. He noticed as the girls left the shop that Ai didn't buy anything but she was staring at a dark blue dress minutes ago.

"Follow the girls . I'll catch up with you in a few." Conan told the boys.

"ok Conan . Are you going to buy the dress she was looking at but didn't buy?" Mitsuhiko smartly asked.

"yup"

He walked into the shop. "excuse me. The strawberry blonde was just looking at a blue dress. How much does it cost?" Conan asked.

"I thought that girl would hold it and dance with it but it was a near miracle she didn't, you know?"the tailor told him.

"it cost 2000 dollars" he said.

"Can you put it on hold for Kudo Schinchi?" Conan asked. "sure" the man replied. Conan then left the man, thinking of how thrilled Ai would be when she finds that her boyfriend bought her the dress.

He called Genta and discovered that the girls went to the food court. No surprise that he found Genta sitting at a table, eating Mexican tacos and Mitsuhiko using binoculars and watching the girls talk and eat.

It seemed that both girls were now thinking of diets when they ordered their food. They were both eating chicken salad. The chicken looked baked and not broiled or deep fried- even from afar.

The girls were talking. And of course the boys couldn't hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry you couldn't buy that dress Ai-Chan, It looked pretty. I think it would have suited you."

"It's alright…"

"I bet you would have wanted Conan-Kun to see you in that dress…am I right?" Ayumi teased .

Ai blushed slightly. She knew Conan would have wanted to see her in the dress. He must have seen her stare at it enough to know she went to try it on.

She realized then that she started to show her emotions to Ayumi much more then she did before; she had shown her emotions to Conan, Haksase(only slightly) ,

Numirako(who doesn't know that Shiho is Ai) and Ayumi her best friend ever. And her first gal pal.

She took a bite from her chicken salad and looked in the boys' direction.

"The boys are still stalking us" She said.

"Oh really? I think it's cute that Mitsu- Kun is watching me but I ADORE it that Conan-Kun is watching you" Ayumi twirted admiringly.

She looked in the boys' direction but unlike Ai she couldn't find them from the crowds of people eating at lunch hour.

"Well… we better get going now if we want to reach home before dark." Ayumi said.

"ya… we better leave then" Ai replied.

She got up and drank the last sip from her diet coke, then she walked with Ayumi out of the mall whithout a second glance back. Because Ai knew that if she looked back she would think of the dress. And wonder if she would ever wear that dress again…..

Conan walked home with the boys , but when they said their goodbyes he went in his house and took a temporary pill and then drove in his new car (from his dear dad) to the mall. He reached the shop and bought the dress and then bought shoes and a nice blue necklace. He then bought some blue roses and then he called a saloon and booked it at the wedding day, then he emailed Ai on a strange e-mail and invited her to go to the saloon at the time everyone goes to them and smiled as he sat as Conan at Hakase's house and bit at an apple, suddenly realizing that apples….look so much like hearts…

**Short chapter I know but I will update soon… see ya**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Plans to evacuate

I'm so sorry for not writing but my Dad still doesn't let me go on his computer … and as well as that he divorced my stepmother and married another! ROFL! She's nice….. so maybe when my dad travels to America she will let me go on his computer…. But now the story….

Ai entered her room, tired of forcing Hakase to not eat sweets. She was holding anything that may set Hakase's sweet tooth that is ok to be out of the fridge. She stashed it all in her closet, tired of lecturing her father she collapsed on her bed , only to start up again and find herself staring at a small envelope. She smiled to herself upon seeing the small red heart on the tip and knew the sender immediately.

Shinchi. She lied down on her bed, sighed and opened it.

"Dear Ai,

I have a surprise for you! I want you to go to Koosiyata street at building 5 at 3:pm . Meet me there! It's going to be dark but I know you can't be scared.

I Love You!

Your Dear Conan"

Ai smirked and held the letter to her chest, which was swelling with love for Shinchi. She couldn't wait to meet him there. She held a chocolate bar from the junk food that was forbidden for Hakase to eat.

She ripped the paper cover and took a bite, and the dark chocolate flavor came to her taste buds. She remembered the last real kiss she had with Shinchi and that was at the false wedding. She desperately wanted another kiss , but actually asking him for one would cost her very valuable pride, that she had lost a few times crying in his face. But she was back again now that she won his love. She knew a real kiss with him would be much more delicious then a cheap chocolate bar. She took another bite and sighed.

"DAMN!" Vermouth yelled. She threw her phone to the ground. She then rubbed her temples in a very Shiho-ish way, and tried to calm down.

The Boss was impatient, even to her, even after the few times she went to his house to "soothe" him and let him have fun. But she wanted to go slow so everyone would think she really was going to do the plan, and not betray them. But it wasn't working. Her phone rang again. She snatched it off the floor , glared at the number and answered.

"Hello!" She said in her usual seductive tone.

"Moshi Moshi Belmont" Phantom said.

"Are you making progress on the drug? The boss is growing impatient. He just called me and wants to have Gin and Vodka out of jail next week."

"Really? That's a really short amount of time! You're his favorite aren't you? He should give us much more time… some people like to savor the taste of liquor before swallowing right?"

"He won't listen. You should work overnight then. I'm trying my best to savor the taste as well, but I didn't get a chance to interrogate Sherry after the wedding because she chose her true love over the groom during it. Like any romance story. I was going to cry at the sight myself! The poor thing's found happiness finally! So I wanted to give her some time before letting her die… know what I mean?"

"Ofcource I do! I'm glad I am not the only one! I never knew you had soft spot Belmont!"

"Shut up! The pity is a miracle from Heaven! So prize it with humbleness! When will you be done?"

"Since I will work overnight as well I guess I could get it done in 3 days time?"

"Ok, brilliant. I think I've recovered that there will be a wedding for Sherry's ex-fiancé and her love's ex-love. So It is very romantic."

"Great! Can we go and warn Sherry for fun?"

"Hmm… since were both going soft for Sherry… I think we could try after dropping Gin and Vodka off. I wish they could get their own ride home… you know?"

"Yup me too. Well I have to go, plans to keep"

"Bye little Phantom"

Vermouth silently hung up. She was calm again. She held the phone silently, thinking of the plans and went to get themselves invitations…

Vodka stared blankly at the small window in the jail, longing to be rid of the grey walls and silver bars… longing to be rid of the white and black striped jail clothing…. Longing as well to be rid of the nightmarish situation he was in for over a year.

He always told himself at the beginning of each day that someday he will be out of jail again, the sentence will finish or Gin will have found a way to get him out of the prison, who was now greeting a visitor who wanted to talk to him, which Vodka struck as strange, because not a single person from the organization had contacted them since entering; Vodka had considered them forgotten since entering the prison of Hell, that they were never going to live again when they left the jail, that they will simply be killed for showing weakness in their skills.

Gin entered the jail. Vodka looked up quickly, looking startled. "What's wrong Anniki?" he asked.

Gin smirked. "We're getting out of Hell next week." He whispered softly.

Vodka stared at him, bewildered in something like shock. "What do you mean Anniki? Who did you talk to?" He asked quickly.

"Spirits, that Irish lady we met 4 years ago. She is fast to flame. She gave me news to be ready because we are leaving this dump."

Vodka stared at him, knowing that somewhere in the good news there had to be a loop hole which would make matters maybe worse than better.

"But the bad news the people who will break us out are Belmont and that wimp assistant for Sherry."

Vodka anticipated something like this. His pride was going to be done for after this; but was it worth the chance to breathe fresh air again? To be mocked by Belmont? Ofcource he couldn't just complain to the boss now, not while he knew that the bus may have a hope in banning them from living, not while Belmont was a personal favorite of the Boss. He stared at the window again and thought of freedom.

**Short I know and next time I update will be at around the tenth of January… only 4-5 chapters until I add a sequel called "In Shelter" bye….**


	10. Chapter 10

Love makes all things beautiful

Chapter : 10

Before a Wedding

Ai sped to the so-called road that Conan explained about. Most of the street was empty except for a scary looking building at the end of the road and a building being constructed. Ai walked faster ignoring a couple of drunk builders sitting on the pavement yelling "Hey little girl! Are you lost? We can help you find your mommy! "

Ai was furious with Shinchi for making her come here. She looked at the building and pushed the door open.

It was dark. Ai cursed herself for entering such a building. "Conan...Shinchi!" She called. She heard a scurrying. "Conan!" She called again. Suddenly hands were on her eyes. Ai screamed out in fear. And the lights suddenly came on , nearly blinding her.

She saw herself in front of 5 ladies, and behind was Conan with his mischievous eyes as he laughed playfully.

"What-what is this?"Ai asked as she fully saw the room. It looked somewhat like a saloon.

"I got you the dress you wanted" Conan said as a lady held up the sapphire dress, making Ai gasp then smirk.

"what do you think Ai? " He asked.

"I think you really overdid it" she replied.

Conan smirked as well. "Really? Well then I think you should make me feel like I did something good."

Ai then went on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Is that all?" He asked. "We're kids here Baka" Ai whispered. "I'll come back in a while." Conan said and then walked out the room. The ladies all smiled at Ai and then began to work on her.

Gin and Vodka stood in the back of Vermouth's car looking slightly strange looking as two children with scary expressions on their faces. Vermouth smirked as she drove and looked at the car mirror at the two children.

Gin had long silver hair that would make little girls adore him. He wore a black sleeved shirt and black jeans. And while Gin looked hot, Vodka looked cute. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes that he hid with black glasses.

"It's nice to see you again kiddies!" Vermouth said in English.

"Shut up Belmont… It's nice to know we aren't forgotten by the organization. It's nice to see you again Phantom… I thought you would be sad that Sherry betrayed us so you would work faster to assist the organization." Gin said smirking.

Phantom didn't respond and kept silent.

"So when did the boss say we engage on the next plan?" Vodka asked Vermouth.

"Around two weeks I guess. I will sign you up in the school Sherry is in along with Kudou Shinchi." Vermouth said.

"good" Gin said silently. Vermouth glared at him, and then drove on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thorn Wedding

Sorry for the long delay everyone! But here's the chapter where Vermouth tells Ai that Gin and Vodka out of jail! So here is the chapter!

Ai stood on a balcony of the ball room of the wedding, still waiting for the guests to arrive, as well as the bride and groom, whom were Ran and Jonathon.

She was staring at the stars and the full moon and imagined the future, and where she will be and who will she be then. She tried to imagine her wedding in the future but failed. She would never guess her future.

Her long blonde hair was in a bun and her bangs were fixed in a nice way and some streaks of front hairs were glittery and curled, like most of her hair. Her makeup was simple, but still enhanced her beautiful face more. Her sapphire gown seemed to make her look like a fairytale princess.

"Hello Ai" Conan called. Ai looked at him, and smirked her usual smirk. Conan was wearing a black tail tuxedo and his red bow tie and a single red rose in his breast pocket. And Ai for a moment imagined him being her fairytale prince, and slightly blushed.

"You look beautiful" He said but his eyes showed more than that. It showed strong love and seemed as if they were enchanted by the cherub in front of him.

Ai tried to hide her blush and did so successfully though she knew that Conan knew that she was truly blushing inside but was smirking on the outside. He brought his lips to hers and closed his eyes as he kissed those beautiful and delicious lips that made him forget about anything else in life.

A voice interrupted the romance and sparks. "Hello love birds. The guests are arriving." Hakase interrupted.

The two let go, both blushing deeply. Hakase chuckled. "Ah I envy you two." He said before leaving. Ai and Conan both followed him quickly still blushing madly. The guests had truly only just arrived, followed by the wife and groom. Jonathon upon seeing Ai made a beeline for her and hugged her. She hugged back slightly putting envy in Conan's eyes at Jonathon's own wedding.

Ran was at his side in an instant. "I didn't know that you knew Ai-Chan" She said. Conan instantly went and hugged Ran in a little brother way. "I'm so happy for you Ran-neechan." Conan said in his childish voice. "Thank you Conan-Kun!" Ran said. And while that conversation was going which was mainly to stall Ran from listening to Ai and Jonathon's conversation, Ai smiled brightly in a sisterly way to Jonathon. "Congratulations Johnny, I hope you love her well and don't cheat on her. Please protect her as well. I do hope you'll be happy" Ai said.

"Don't worry. I love her as much as you love Shinchi-Kun. And yes. I am very happy. And I hope you are too." Jonathon said and then hugged her again and he and Ran walked away to greet other guests, which included Sonocko and Kazuha- who were the bridesmaids.

"I'm happy that he's happy. I still kind 'a feel guilty for leaving him at the ceremony." Ai said. "But you got me in the end right" Conan added. Ai nodded.

"Well how are you love birds doing?" Heji came alone.

"Why does everyone that knows our secret calls us that?" Ai asked irritably. "Even none-secret knowers." Conan added, as Sonocko came their way. "So it's the young lovers! Oh hey Hattori-Kun" Sonocko passed by them and left. "SEE!" Both Ai and Conan said at the same time.

"It's because you both look cute together" said Heji. Ai and Conan both glared at him before sitting at a table. "These high-heels you got me are making my feet ache Shinchi." Ai mumbled to him. "Well maybe I just wanted you to only dance with me, since I will be helping you since your terrible at dancing and I'll be half carrying you through the dance." Conan replied to that with a pervy glance at her. "Woooh" Heji whooped for them. Both punched him.

The music started and everyone was dancing. Even Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were dancing together. Conan got up and grasped Ai's hand in a gentlemanly way and said "May I have this dance My Lady?"

Ai smirked and did a fake lady giggle and let Conan pull her up. They then went to dance. Conan put arms around her waist and waltzed, slow danced and hip-hop danced through the songs, with two people watching from a distance.

Jonathon walked over to a lady with long black hair. "Who are you? You have been staring at those children for a very long time. Why?" Jonathon asked.

She smirked at him. "_You know they're not children" _She whispered. Jonathon gasped. "How do you know?" he asked. "I think you should know as well as them. Gin and Vodka are out of jail." She said before leaving him gasping for air.

_Gin and Vodka out of jail?! _Jonathon thought to himself. He knew enough to lose all the color from his face. Ai told him enough words for him to stop breathing.

"Is everything alright John?" Ran suddenly asked him. He looked at his new wife and suddenly all color returned to his face. And he smiled. He loved Ran too much to think of such things. He will tell Ai later.

Phantom glanced at Ai, and felt sadness and wished he could repent his sins. It was like he was killing his only friend in the world. She was the only one who'd joked with him at the organization. She was the only one who'd chase away his sadness when he was feeling down. He pulled his gaze away from Ai, and wiped the tears that quickly formed. He had never cried before, and he never wanted to either. Crying made you look weak. And looking weak was not good in the organization.

Vermouth stood in a way to show her existence to Ai. Ai smelt her and shivered. "Are you alright Ai?" Conan asked in concern. "Someone from the Org. is here" Ai whispered. He looked around until his eyes widened. "Vermouth" He said and nudged his nose in her direction. Ai looked and saw Vermouth signaling her to follow her. She looked at Conan and he nodded so Ai followed her.

She entered the Ladies room and saw Vermouth checking if the bathroom was empty, and it was so Ai waited so Vermouth can start talking.

Vermouth was not an emotional person. She didn't want to see the tears on Ai's face though. She maintained her smirk as she spoke, though not looking at Ai's face. "What is it?" Ai asked, as if sensing her uneasiness.

"Phantom and I were appointed by the Boss to get Gin and Vodka out of jail" She started.

Ai gasped. "Are you going to do it?" Ai asked.

"The thing is Sherry…I already did" She said slowly.

It took a whole minute for the words to sink in to the poor girl. When they did however, Ai lost more color the Jonathon did and looked even yellow. And she then ran into the nearest cubicle and vomited in it.

"I'll get your boyfriend" Vermouth said before leaving.

Ai began crying as she vomited more. She was terrified.

Conan and Hakase ran in the bathroom. "Vermouth told me" He said as Ai fled into his arms, weeping.

She knew that life will never be the same.

End of Chapter

Please review everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update faster now. A chapter once a week.

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Whispers of Evil Children

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I did notice a mistake I made last chapter- Jonathon was supposed to be Jackson. Sorry guys!

Anyway… Thanks Yukari Ayane, Kudo2315! I will try my best to update faster! I will put the confrontation in this chapter! And there will be another chapter or two and I will end this and go to the sequel in a month I think. I will also make a new story for Shugo Chara for whoever is interested! Well here is the chapter!

Two days has passed since the wedding. Conan had gotten bored of living with Kogouro and moved into Hakase's home. But of course, (As everyone knows) He had other reasons then to dodge Kogouro's punches, which included Ai, Ai and Ai. And that really annoyed Ai when Conan told her that. "I'm very busy now and I don't want you annoying me, ok?" Ai strictly told him before going in the lab.

"She's found a lead on her family" Hakase told Conan in the kitchen who was anime crying, while covering with his hand a pink hand mark. "But I think she's also scared of Gin. She gets nightmares now every night about him. I'm really worried about her. I think it's a good thing you're here. You could cheer her up" Hakase added.

Conan began to think. He had tried to squeeze more information out of Vermouth but reached the same result. Not one extra sentence she hadn't said before. It was kind of annoying of how mysterious Vermouth was, though Conan thought he saw a flicker of sadness in Vermouth's eyes as she talked to him.

He knew that Vermouth also hated Gin. But that she was also a favorite of the so-called Boss he heard about. He was worried about asking Ai about the Boss though. He sounded scarier then Gin in a way. He called Jodei- Sensei right after the wedding as well but she didn't have any new information as well, and was furious that Conan had talked to Vermouth like they were friends. Conan understood that Vermouth had murdered her family, so she mightn't be comfortable talking about her.

He knew Jodei would help them though. She offered a surprise gift to arrive today for Conan and Ai with a note. It was dangerous for the Organization seeing the FBI going to houses.

He sighed and turned on the TV and saw a horse race, so he called Kogouro to watch it and then changed the channel. Hakase brought out of the oven some brownies. He was learning to cook to impress ladies. The outer reason was to cook for the kids more frequently, instead of making Ai, who was emotionally drained, cook earlier for them.

Conan snatched a brownie from the tray and dropped it on the tray again waving his hand. "HOT!" He said.

"You should have waited" Hakase said. Conan grabbed a plate and _one_ fork and put two big pieces of brownie on the plate.

"Good luck" Hakase told him as Conan winked at him and went to the basement. Hakase chuckled to himself softly and grabbed a brownie from the tray and then dropped it back quickly. "HOT!" He yelled.

Conan entered the lab and smiled to himself upon seeing Ai on the computer desk and reading something rapidly. He moved silently closer and read what was there. A newspaper was talking about an accident. And there were two survivors only. He looked at the family name and almost gasped. Miyano.

The two survivors were a baby and a small girl. The baby was a blonde with electric blue eyes. Shiho. The small girl had brown hair. Akemi. He then saw pictures of Shiho and Akemi's parents, dead and bloody. He saw Ai crying then. She didn't sense his presence.

Conan rolled her office chair in his direction. Startled, Ai tried to wipe her tears quickly. Conan put his finger on each tear and wiped them for her. He kissed her forehead, and then hugged her. "They really are dead" She whispered."I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. You have me" Conan said as he got on his knees in front of the chair and held both of her hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you Ai. You're my one and only"

"I love you too Shinchi"

And they kissed. The kiss was innocent and soft and full of love. They put more than words in the kiss. It made Ai realize that she wasn't alone in this world and that Conan was with her. She remembered the wedding night when she thought of the future and knew that she will one day get married … with Shinchi.

When they ate the brownies Ai and Conan both got hit with a wave so powerful it was impossible to go to shore again. They were going to get married someday.

Ai got up from her bed and sighed. She showered and went to make some breakfast. Pancakes. She made some fresh squeeze orange juice as well. Conan entered the kitchen smiling in his bed head. "Good morning My love" He called.

Ai looked at him and smirked, yesterday's tears long forgotten. "Good morning" she called back.

She poured Conan some orange juice and handed it to him. "Yum. A breakfast made by my love" He said, before taking a sip of juice and smiling brightly at her. Ai slowly smiled and put the plates on the table. Conan helped her set the table. And Hakase came by in his blue with white cloud pajamas.

"Good morning daughter. Good morning future son-in law. "He said before sitting himself down.

"HAKASE!" Both Ai and Conan yelled, blushing insanely. "It's true though isn't it? Shinchi-Kun will propose to you one day you know?" Hakase said.

Ai looked at Conan. "um…I…well…maybe one day. You'll never know" He said shyly. Ai beamed at him and blushed, then got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Hakase whooped for them and Conan and Ai blushed. They then sat down for breakfast.

At school Conan and Ai were still flustered of what happened at breakfast. Ayumi then bounced on the desk with Ai and Conan sitting in it followed by Mitsuhiko and Genta. "Did you hear the news?" Ayumi said excitedly.

Ai looked puzzled. "What news?" She asked.

"There's two new transfer students coming today!" Mitsuhiko said. "And someone told me they are hot looking boys" Ayumi said mischievously to Ai.

Mitsuhiko scowled and Ai almost laughed at that. She looked at Conan and saw the scowl playing on his face. "Ayumi-Chan! You know I'm dating Conan –Kun!" She said. Mitsuhiko glanced at Conan and both looked envious.

Ai sighed as Mitsuhiko and Ayumi returned to their seat. And Genta went to his seat. Ai looked at Conan but looked away quickly as the teacher entered, followed by two boys. Ai's eyes widened. And Conan gasped.

"These are transfer students from the US. This blonde boy is Randy Richards. And this brown haired boy is Blain Richards. "The teacher said.

Ai lost all the air in her body. The boy named Randy had long blonde hair that nearly reached his waist and sharp black eyes that were gazing right into Ai's electric blue ones. He gave his usual smile. Conan grasped Ai's hand and nearly lost all the color on his face.

That boy was Gin.

Wow! Two chapters in one week! I will try to do the same next week. PLEASE oh PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Thanks everyone! I'll write again soon! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The letter

Hi guys! How are you doing? This is going to be a pretty long chapter so please and please comment on it!

The day passed with Gin smirking at Ai which terrified her and made her spend all her time with Conan, which would have delighted him if for any other reason. Ai would never let herself be alone for a second, even when she went to the bathroom. She went with Ayumi. She was nervous the whole day and wasn't herself and even held Conan's hand in the kids' presence. Ayumi thought the stress in Ai's wellbeing was because it was Ai's time of the month, which was only because Ai told her in private to explain her edgy-ness.

When school was over Ai sighed with relief. She walked home with the gang and soon Ai and Conan found themselves in the house. Ai breathed in and out. "We have to call Jodei-Sensei" Conan said as he himself panted. He looked at Ai and saw her hair was slightly ruffled and her veins were showing more than usual, proving that she was really stressed out. Her electric blue eyes showed rapid fear in them. Conan still thought that she was beautiful.

"Is is your time of the month? You looked even more tense then I thought you would be even with Gin there" Conan said. He earned a hand mark on his right cheek, with a death glare which Conan was used to but still slightly frightened him.

"Pervert" Ai muttered loudly. But she then pitied Conan for the hand mark and kissed the cheek. Then she went to her room. Conan smiled to himself. "I should ask her one day if we could push up our relationship" He thought to himself. He walked to his room and called Jodei.

Ai changed into different clothes because of the stress and sweat. She opened her backpack and saw an envelope. She held it. It had no writing on it but a Gin bottle stamp. That was more than enough to say who sent the letter. Ai opened it and took out the note. She then read it slowly:

_Dear Sherry_

_It's been a very high pleasure to see you again. I didn't think you would have fallen in love with one of the enemies and targets of the organization but I should say it brings it to my advantage. With all the times we've shared together, I'm surprised you would be so scared of me. I know you are growling like a wolf at my words and thinking of how sarcastic I am, which I assure you was my true goal in saying that line. _

_Let's make things short now. I will hurt your "Love" if you don't come to the address enclosed with this letter. You will make the antidote for APTX and return me to my normal age. And then I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that you will meet with an old friend again and work together. The bad news is that we will kill you the first minute I return to my normal age. _

_Thank you and with all My Love_

_Gin_

"Hello Jodei-Sensei"

"Hello Cool Kid. What's up?"

"Nothing good. Gin and Vodka are in our school in kid ages."

"Oh my God! I will send protection to your house right away! I'll call you back in a while! Oh and please check on your girlfriend. I'm sure she will be in terror."

And Conan hung up. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. Hakase was at a convention so there was no one else but them. Hakase had looked at them mischievously and said "Have fun!" before he left that morning. Ai and Conan had both been blushing deeply and each having dirty thoughts in their head after what Hakase said all the way to school. Conan knocked on Ai's door. She hated it when he just barged in on her. He had once entered without knocking to find her unbuttoning her jeans. She had murdered him after that. His cheek was so sore that he couldn't eat hard to chew foods such as steak for two weeks. He didn't hear a reply. He knocked harder. There was still no reply. He slowly opened the door. He gasped and widened it more.

The room was empty and there was a note and the window was wide open.

Conan ran to the window and saw that Ai was not in eye view. He looked at the note on the bed.

_Dear Shinchi_

_Gin sent me a note saying that he will hurt you if I don't cooperate with him. I have to make the antidote for the drug, though there isn't one as you and I both know. I won't come back, so don't wait for me. Find another girl and always be happy._ _I will always love you forever and ever_

_Ai_

Conan stared at the small note then called Jodei again.

"yes?"

"Jodei-Sensei! Ai is gone! Gin sent her a note telling her to go to a place to make the antidote or he'll hurt me. This will mean he will kill Ai if I don't save her! Please help me!"

"I have sent the men and I'm driving. Don't panic. I'll see you soon"

Conan was in panic, not heeding to Jodie's words. He felt tears come to his eyes. Ai was willing to die for him. That was how much she loved him. He howled in the air. "Ai! Ai! Ai! I love you! Come back!" He yelled. The tears fell faster than they had ever before. He longed for Ai to return to the safety of his arms.

Ai looked fearfully at Gin who was smiling grimly at her. She successfully hid her emotions and smirked back at him. "I had to come see my old friend. It's wrong to not stop by and say hi to him" She said. She looked at Gin again. "He's in the back, in the lab." Gin said. Ai walked past him to the back of the building. She opened a door and then made a poker face. There was Phantom. He sped toward her and pulled her in his arms. Ai dropped her poker face and hugged him back. She realized that he was crying. "It's alright Evan" Ai whispered.

"No it isn't. You're going to die when we're done and you know it. I can't let that happen. I won't let you die." He whispered back.

They let go slowly. Ai hated seeing Evan sad. She didn't like the look of a frown on his face. When he smiled he looked attractive. (But never near Shinchi of course and differently like brotherly and sisterly)And when he frowned he looked so sad he could make people cry. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was younger then Ai in two years and had a sparkle is his eyes that meant hope. He still had hope that he would one day live normally. And Ai had always loved that about him. The truth was she adored him. But their relationship was sister brother love. And that was never going to change.

"Let's start working. I started the first 20% and the general structure. Now we can continue it together. But of course we will stall as much as possible" He said. Ai put on her lab coat and walked to the computer desk and read what he accomplished these days on APTX.

They worked for a few hours until Vermouth came along with sandwiches. She looked bitter. But she didn't stay long and left as quickly as she came. Ai worked hard and stayed up all night. Vermouth came once again that night with coffee and some doughnuts to keep them up. The next day Vermouth came along with breakfast and coffee. She left faster than ever. Ai knew that Vermouth was hiding something, but she had no time to think about it. She was in much too deep water to help others out of it, because she was drowning herself.

That evening they finished.

"We're finally done" Ai said, her eyes watering. "Yup that's right. I wish we worked slower then that" Evan said. Ai looked sad as she suddenly saw the sparkle disappear in his eyes. His hope was gone. He gave up. And Ai hated seeing Evan like that.

The tears started to fall. And Evan hugged her tightly. Vermouth entered at that moment. Her eyes were red and puffy which meant she had been crying. Ai looked at Vermouth with a look of confusion. "Are you done?" She asked emotionlessly. "Yup we're done here" Evan said bitterly. Vermouth went over to a laundry chute. She then opened it. It was very old and rusty but she managed to open it. She looked at Ai.

"What are you doing?" Ai asked.

"Helping you escape. Phantom. Go to the bathroom and act like you've been there the whole time. I will leave the moment you get in there." Vermouth said.

Ai looked at her then tears began to fall even more. "Vermouth… Thank you" She whispered.

"Go now" Vermouth said and then smiled – for the very first time kindly. Ai quickly hugged Evan and then slowly entered the laundry chute. She slipped and fell in. She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She then thought of Vermouth and knew somehow that they were very alike. Both of them were trying to discover their true personality, which was always hidden by a mask. Ai would have loved to have that conversation with Vermouth but she knew that there was no going back. She was going to Hakase's house and then make Conan and Hakase get their stuff ready and they will leave. They would travel to some different country, perhaps America and live there for a while. Ai was exhausted so she didn't try to push her mind more than it was. She sighed as she got out of the laundry chute. She was in a back yard that was very unkept. She walked away from it then ran and ran, away from the building as possible. She ran building past building, hoping to reach her home soon. Her mind was turning off and on and she felt that she might even sleep while running. But she kept running and never stopped. She then heard a distant scream and increased her speed. It was a man's scream. Gin. She moved into the next neighborhood and thought of everything she would do when she went home and felt restless and exhausted. She sighed and panted as she entered the next neighborhood.

She looked past the houses and thought of Conan. She increased speed and neared the neighborhood she lived at. She moved faster and faster. She entered the neighborhood and was immediately stopped by two men.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Ai Haibara. I live with Agase Hiroshi" Ai replied. They immediately stepped aside. Ai ran toward the house. She opened the door and saw Jodei in her face, aiming her gun at the door. She lowered it. "You came back…" She said in shock. Ai panted and nodded tiredly. She then saw Conan get up to see who it was and forgot that she was tired and ran into his arms. Conan yelled out and hugged her so tight he could have squeezed her to death but neither one of them cared. "Oh I love you Shinchi!" Ai yelled. "I love you too Shiho!" He answered before slamming his lips to hers and Ai knew that she was safe –for a while. That she could finally rest in his arms. Her eyes closed and she felt comfortable in his arms. He lifted her off her feet and she then fell to sleep.

Conan set Ai down on the couch and kissed her cheek. "You know that you may really have to join the Witness Protection program, in order to protect her" Jodei said in a low voice. "I know. Tomorrow I will answer your question to that. Tonight however, I want to sleep next to her if you don't mind" He said.

"No It's alright I was going to leave anyway. There will be three men guarding the house and ten guarding the neighborhood and use the package I gave you!" Jodei said before leaving.

Conan sighed and looked at the small girl sleeping next to him. He lied himself down beside her and carried her in his arms, then he too fell to sleep.

Thanks guys for following me and commenting! Please comment more please! I will try to update next week with a bigger chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Hiya everyone! So sorry for not updating! I had final exams and its now summer vacation for us. This is the last chapter for this story and then I'll make the sequel! Now read!

Confessions

The autumn leaves fell slowly to the ground, on the already leaf stricken front yard of Agase residence. The man who owned the home- Agase who was too tired and too worried for his daughter to even consider raking them away, giving the house an impression of mystic. The feeling of romance was also in that home too. It came from one man-or boy- Conan Edogawa , who was feeling romantic thoughts for Agase's "daughter" Ai Haibara, who had returned only last night. Conan was more than relieved; Hakase Agase even more, Though he didn't show it until late in the morning.

Ai's eyes opened early that morning in Conan's arms, sleeping on the couch. She smiled slightly as she looked at Conan's strong possessing arms around her and realized with a jolt that she was truly willing to die to stay in his arms forever. She needed to be in his arms more than she wanted air to breathe. Her eyes closed in sleepiness.

A couple of hours later she awoke and frowned. Conan was gone. She sat up quickly, her eyes adverting this way and that until she found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. She relaxed and went to the bathroom where she washed and then changed then she found herself running to the kitchen quickly. She found Hakase there with Conan. "Otou-San!" She yelled and hugged him tightly. "Ai-Kun! I'm so happy your okay!" Hakase bellowed while tears fell upon his early old face.

Conan smiled at the scene as he poured juice in cups. He knew Ai cared for Hakase as if he was her own dad. When Ai withdrew her eyes came on Conan. She then rushed into his arms quickly and kissed his cheek. Hakase smiled as he sat down, a playful grin on his face. Ai let go blushing and looking at the spectator of the love, who kept his grin up. Conan scowled at Hakase.

They both sat down shyly and knelt to eat their breakfast. Jodei entered the kitchen at that moment, without even giving the least of a greeting and started talking. "We need to bring you to safety somewhere else with everyone close to you"

Ai stared, her eyes widening. "What do you mean? Aren't we safe now?" She asked.

Jodei looked at her like she was crazy. "They may send the whole organization on us and I assure you they are a lot of people in it from all around the world. Vermouth and Phantom maybe the only rebels in it for now, which aren't a very good comfort for us" Jodei said.

"Are you putting us all in the Witness Protection Program?" Hakase asked. Jodei nodded. Ai sat up straighter. "I told you before: I'll never run" she said. Jodei looked at her sadly. "The FBI has lots of missions to do. They can't spare much more men. You must go into hiding"

Conan put a hand on Ai's shoulder. "We have to Ai, for our own good. We aren't positively running away. We will come back when the FBI take down the organization." Ai found she was over ruled and nodded. "Fine." She said. She looked at Jodei with a look that meant _you win _and Jodei gave a satisfactory grin.

"Who are the people you want to bring to safety?" Jodei asked gently. Conan answered rather quickly. "Ran" and earned himself a glare from Ai. He grinned quickly and saw the jealousy in Ai's eyes and grinned more.

"Jonathon" She said, earning a scowl from Conan.

"Suzuki Sonocko"

"Hattori Heji"

"Kazuha"

"Mouri Kogoro"

"Ayumi-Chan"

"Mitsuhiko-Kun"

"I have no one else in mind that will make you jealous Ai"

"I still have one-Genta-Kun"

"…I love it when you win"

"me too"

"Of cource you love winning!"

"keep gushing about me and you'll keep your life"

"yes ma'am"

Hakase looked at the love birds impatiently and wished he wasn't alone. He would have to find himself a date, wherever they were taken. "That's enough love birds!" He cut.

Ai and Conan realized there were witnesses to their conversation and blushed. Ai regained her composure quickly and looked at Jodei. "that's all of them." she said.

"Alright. We will have brought them in with their stuff in two hours. Get ready to explain to them. They deserve to know the truth if you're going to change their lives these few months-maybe years." Jodei said.

The color escaped Ai's face making her white. Conan looked like he was losing air and his hands began shaking. Ai grasped his hands (she was sitting next to him) and tightened her hold in order to maintain control in her boyfriend. He took deep breaths and pulled Ai's hands closer to him.

"I'll leave you for a while so you can figure out to explain-or confess" Jodei said. She got up and turned to leave. Ai and Conan looked at each other and began to plan…..

Two hours later everyone sat in the living room except Conan and Ai. They looked around the room impatiently and even slightly hotheaded. Why had they been forced to leave their homes and pack their stuff and leave this life? And why were they in Agase's house? - And as well as that a couple had been taken away in the middle of their honeymoon.

Ai walked down the stairs along with Conan. Everyone stared at them.

"Hi everyone!" Ai spoke."My name is Miyano Shiho and I am an X-drug maker in an organization." She began. She told them about her parents, the organization, her sister and the drug . She looked at everyone and then let Conan start his story with Ran staring at him, her eyes widening. And then he explained the rest of the story and that He and Ai fell in love and were now dating. Vermouth and Phantom arrived. "The boss is coming. The organization is all against you and they are coming from all countries. You are in big trouble and will stay that way if you don't leave" Phantom said.

Ai looked at everyone and they all nodded to her and they got up. Jodei held her phone and called someone then looked at everyone.

"We are going to the USA. There are tickets to California for us all in two hours. Let's go. "Jodei told them.

Ai and Conan readied their stuff and then everyone got in a number of cars and entered the airport. Ai and Conan looked at everyone and sighed. "We're sorry for doing this to your lives." Ai said.

"It's okay! We're sure this will be exciting!" the kids said. Ran nodded quickly.

"Flight A10, Flight A10, to California"

Conan looked at everyone. "Are you ready?" He asked them.

Everyone nodded. And they all set out without looking back.

THE END

That was the last chapter for Love makes all things Beautiful. The sequel will be called "In Shelter". Again I am so sorry for not updating. I will update and write the first chapter next week and as well as that I will make another story.

I thank you all for reading my first story!


End file.
